Conventional medical-balloon inflators include those whose pump handle is repeatedly pumped a number of times (ten to twenty times in one example) to inflate a particular medical balloon to a desired inflation size, wherein it becomes harder for a user to pump the pump handle as the inflation pressure increases (up to a high pressure of between eight to twelve atmospheres in one example). Medical balloons include those used, in one common application, to dilate strictures in the esophagus of a patient. In one known example, an esophageal medical balloon is attached to the distal end of a catheter whose proximal end is attached to the pump outlet of the conventional medical-balloon inflator.
Conventional pliers and conventional tree-branch pruning shears include those having a movable pivot which provides variable leverage. One known example is Craftsman RoboGrip® pliers sold by Sears.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical-balloon inflators.